


Singing

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [23]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: The sound of someone singing quietly was almost undetectable; if it weren’t for the fact that it was so quiet outside and inside, it would have been lost amongst the background noise.





	Singing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Desert_Dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/gifts).



> The original prompt was "Singing (Badly)" but my friend The_Desert_Dancer suggested this, I loved it. :)

It was so early in the morning that the world wasn’t making its usual morning noises yet; Sophia would have said 3-ish if she had any indication, but staring at the ever-stubborn stopped clock on the wall didn’t yield her any results. 

She rolled over and made a quick note on her Pip-Boy to ask Sturges to look at the thing since she’d struggled with it enough. 

Red Rocket was usually dead-quiet this time of early morning, except for the light snoring from Dogmeat or one of her companions that had passed out in the next room. 

This morning was different, though. The sound of someone singing quietly was almost undetectable; if it weren’t for the fact that it was so quiet outside and inside, it would have been lost amongst the background noise. 

_'Tis the last rose of summer,_   
_Left blooming alone;_   
_All her lovely companions_   
_Are faded and gone;_   
_No flower of her kindred,_   
_No rosebud is nigh,_   
_To reflect back her blushes,_   
_Or give sigh for sigh._

Sophia walked as quietly as she could to the garage, where Cait was curled up on a leather couch with Dogmeat next to her. The German Shepard had his head in her lap and she sang quietly to him, petting him gently and nursing a cigarette. 

_I'll not leave thee, thou lone one!_   
_To pine on the stem;_   
_Since the lovely are sleeping,_   
_Go, sleep thou with them._   
_Thus kindly I scatter,_   
_Thy leaves o'er the bed,_   
_Where thy mates of the garden_   
_Lie scentless and dead._

It was strange to hear Cait’s voice take on such a dreamy tilt. If she knew that someone was listening, she’d probably stop singing. Sophia took a few steps away from the door and leaned against the counter around the corner so that she couldn’t be spotted. She lit her own cigarette and sat on a stool and listened. 

_So soon may I follow,_   
_When friendships decay,_   
_And from Love's shining circle_   
_The gems drop away._   
_When true hearts lie withered,_   
_And fond ones are flown,_   
_Oh! who would inhabit_   
_This bleak world alone?_

As Cait’s voice trailed off with the last note, Sophia walked quietly back to her bed. She felt as if she heard something that she wasn’t supposed to, but she still felt lighter somehow. If Cait could have the strength to sing, then she’d have the strength to overcome other things, too.


End file.
